Equality
by strong man
Summary: Pip is wanting to help his dear friend by getting him a real baby cause K.C just added an adoption center and Pip discovers that different species cannot raise a child so K.C helps him out. J.P loves Benjimen so much, but Bodhi doesn't have the confidence to be a good parent, maybe J.P and him could do some marriage counseling.
1. Family Matters

**_This is my first fic of the children's _**T.O.T.S.

_**Description: The full name is Tiny Ones Transport Service, I just started this show on the DisneyNow app**_

**_Pairings:_** Freddy/Pip, Jean Pierre/Bodhi **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

After delivering babies to most of the world, Pip thought since Freddy loves babies so much that the penguin intended to adopt a baby for him as a reward for being a best friend and partner. The Flamingo was sitting on the floor, cuddling one of his stuffed baby plush toys "Awww, who's a cutie, you are" He said while feeding him an accessory baby bottle. Pip's heart was breaking seeing his friend like this though he kept his happiness. "I gotta do something; I can't bear to watch him suffer anymore. "Hey, Freddy? He asked. "What is it, Pip...wanna hold my baby? He asked. Now, Pip was at a standstill as Freddy passed the baby out. "Sure," He waddled over and took the fake baby in his hands. "Aww, he has your eyes," He said, but the penguin plainly saw the eyes were just ordinary buttons "I see" He smiled and thought of something so he gave it back. " This penguins got a plan," He said. Freddy continued to care for little Toledo.

"I'm going to get some food for him" Pip slides on his stomach to the lobby. "I'm gonna adopt a real baby for him," He said. In the lobby, K.C was adding an adoption center to the nursery "Perfect, just in time" He walked to that direction until he was knocked down and nesting on his stomach "Mmm cozy," The baby said. "Silly, I'm not a nest," He said while laughing. "Benjamin, what do we say about using stomachs as a nest? J.P., is this your baby? He said. "To not too," Benjamin walked to him and flew into his arms. "Actually is it mine and Bodhi's," He said after J.P. put a wing around him when he got close. "This is odd, but we have a saying; _All Families come in all shapes and sizes. "_Dose that includes same-sex marriage," Bodhi asked, being manipulated by many people into believing that it was an abomination and disrespectful to nature. "Absolutely, we are a judgemental-free facility.

Bodhi was relieved. "See, nothing to worry about" Jean moved his chin over to his so he could kiss him on the cheek. "Did you show Captain Beakman the adoption papers?" He asked. Yes, we had to anyways so she wouldn't schedule our baby," J.P. stated while rocking him to sleep. "Sounds like it's time for his nap" He added "Sorry to cut this short, but you know how it goes" Jean took off to his room. "So, are you going to adopt a baby too? He asked. "It's actually for Freddy; I want to give him something special as a sign of our everlasting friendship. "What, a baby? He asked. "Yes, but that's what gonna make it unique. "Not to be mean or anything, but you and him are two completely different species," He said, I wouldn't worry so much cause out motto is we can accomplish anything if we work together," He said with confidence. Bodhi wishes he had that amount of trust so he could equal the parenting with J.P.

Jean Pierre was just how putting Benjamin to sleep "Mama, where's Dada? He asked as J.P. was tucking him in. "He'll be back soon" He smiled, and Benjamen yawned. "I love you too" He got down on his knees and planted a kiss on his cheek and put the blanket to his neck. "Try and let some sheep, little one, I'll check on your Dada," He said, after getting up. "Night Mama, can Dada read me a story? He asked. "Sure, you don't want me to read to you? He always puts himself over everybody else.

After talking with Pip about being a good partner, he thanked him and flew off. "Okay, how to see K.C. about those adoption papers," The Penguin said before sliding into the nursery. The Koala was finishing up putting up the signs on all the doorways while the infants played. "K.C? He yelled at the bottom of the latter. "Just putting signs up for the adoption center" She responded and started hampering "you need something? She asked. Pip didn't want K.C. to think he was talking crazy "I want to adopt a baby for Freddy," He said it fast enough to leave her confused, but she was smarter than that "Adopting a baby requires an interchangeable couple," She said. "You mean different, right? He asked. She chuckled, "Not entirely, you and Freddy are the complete opposite. "And we do anything if we work together. K.C. thought about it and saw some truth to that. "How would you compare to J.P. and Bodhi though," She asked.

Pip looked on his Pad and began searching for links to parenting, but only found same sexes, so he sighed "I guess there's no such thing as interracial parents" He was sad cause what is he going to break this depressing news to Freddy. Captain Beakman spoke over the intercom that it was time for the deliveries "Well, I should do, see ya later" He waddled out, he didn't feel like sliding now. K.C. watched him, "I wish there was another way," She said to herself before remembering something when Mia ran across, playing with a baby mouse. "Mmm, that gives me an idea," She eyed them and finished slid down the latter as fast as she could "I'll go talk to Captain Beakman," She said, choosing the alternative way to this.

**_Praise my furries, you know me so well, so I made this story, Please tell me what you think and follow me if you wanna be apart of my community, tell your friends about me. _****_J.P. and Bodhi is one of a kind, too bad supporting characters are less credit, but at least J.P. gets the most screen time, Bodhi's multiplication comes from homophobic like you, but Pip says otherwise._**


	2. Doing The Impossible

**_This is the second chapter of the children's T.O.T.S._**

**_Pairings_:** Freddy/Pip, Jean Pierre/Bodhi **(Slash) **

_**Rated:**_ K

Captain Beakman was about to head up into her office with her kitten, Mia, after chasing her until k.C. stopped her. "Captain Beakman, I got a serious question to ask," The pelican turned to her. "Oh, K.C., what can I do you for? She asked as she rocked Mia to sleep. "Pip wants to give Freddy a baby as a sign of their long-lasting friendship, and I was wondering if you could help? She begged. Beakman rubbed her chin. "Hmmm, I don't see why not" She smiled. K.C. smiled back, but frowned. "What's the matter? I thought you'll be happy? "I am, but I'm worried that Pip doesn't know," She said. Well, maybe you can ask J.P, he knows all about relationships," Captain Beakman said, expressing wonder. "Mama, I'm tired," Ma said. "Looks like I gotta get her to bed *she turned around* good luck. She walked away, and K.C. went off to find J.C.

Hmm, he shouldn't be hard to find," She said, referring to that Elvis hairstyle until she saw J.P. came running up to her, carrying some flowers. He stopped as he approached. "Just the bird I wanted to see," She said as J.P. was panting. 'I have zero time for chitchat; these flowers are for Bodhi, so I must make haste" He spoke like he was on a timer. " Quick question, Pip is really depressed about unable to adopt a baby for Freddy. J.P. cuts her off. "I heard, now I must go before mon homme is saddened" He ended the conversation and hurried passed her. "wait * it was too late, he was gone* Darn" He crossed her arms.

Pip was making his way to a familiar location. "Hmm, I wonder why I got assigned to make a delivery to Iceberg Alley, maybe to see Penn again *he walked quite a distance* it just doesn't make any sense to him though *he felt a migraine coming on* he checked his pad and observed the objective one more time. Only one word was present in his mission. "Surprise, what's that even mean? He asked himself. Usually, they would receive the address; first, the baby's name second, then it's parents' names. *he looked at Penn's family and smiled* "That's gonna be Freedy and me one day," He said. He walked more of the way before realizing the most necessary thing all works are required to have. "Of course. *he swiped right and pressed the call button.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Freddy laid in Pip's bed and sighed while his wings dangled off at the end before his Pad rang. "Ohh, that must be Pip" He said hyperactivity and hurried off the bed, ending off face-flat on the floor, but quickly recovered. He didn't bother getting up, and he stretched his wings to bring the Pad closer to him. He pressed the answer button. "Pip, how's the delivery going? He asked, sounding as cheerful as always. "Uh, Freddy...why are you on the floor? His penguin friend asked. " Uhh, hey, what kind of delivery did you get assigned for? Pip just said his mission. "What, we have already been there," He replied, after looking confused.

"I have no clue, but Captain Beakman always has her reasons even though this seems a little out of the ordinary' He said. Freddy then asked about his mission there, and that's when Pip started to get distant, something he will later regret doing cause the two was almost practically co-parenting. This was the hardest thing he had ever done. "Forgive me for this" He implanted in his mind and began making weird connection noises and pressing the button down lightly to make it create connection issues. Freddy saw his video footage facing away. "Hmm, must be some bad weather coming in," The Flamingo said about the situation since it was the freezing temperature there. Pip hates leaving his friend in the dust, but this as one thing they cannot do as a team. He wondered how Freddy felt in that aftermath.

Now was not the time to worry about that. "I'm doing this for my buddy," He said and switched to the map section to find a safe route to travel. "He started to sing a song about a decent future with them becoming a family. Fast forward, Pip could see the borderline up ahead. "There it is," He said, but was taken back when his binoculars saw Pen and his dad waving at him. "Huh *he puts his binoculars* "Now I'm confused? He said before shrugging his shoulders and across the bridge.

Suddenly, he noticed a call, so he took out his pad to answer; it was K.C. "Pip, I talked to Captain Beakman and she approves. "Really? that's great news" He was overjoyed and told her to keep Freddy occupied. K.C was about to ask him what for then remembered what they talked about easier. "Right, he didn't come out of the room, did he? She asked. "He seems pretty content by the looks of it," He said. K.C promised him that she'd keep him as busy as possible. Thanks, you really are a great friend. "Ohh, stop, I'm just my job? She laughed. After finishing, Pip listed down some things he might be interested in. Once received, he hung up. Penn was squirming in his dad's arms. Woh there, tiger" His dad said the baby then managed to slip through into the snow.

Penn giggled and started to side down the hill. The father had to slide after him. "Oh no," Pip gasped and tried to run as fast as he could, but his webbed feet made it hard. Penn was caught in Pip's arms and hugged his big brother. Piip hugged back. "Penn, you shouldn't run off from your daddy" He had him at arm's length. "Brother" His dad stopped, then Pip passed him back. "Pip, we've been expecting your return," He said, adjusting his carrying position. "You have? He asked. "Yes, Captain Beakman called us and told us about your situation.

Ahhh *he took out his Pad and looked carefully at the word "surprise" and puts two and two together then Analyzeed it to its full purpose. "If you don't mind, we would be honored if we could attend your baby shower," He said. "What're you talking about, two different species can't make a baby. He said, according to the laws of nature. Penn's dad just straight-up laughed and didn't let Pip on what was so funny. "I'm sorry, but you absolutely have not idea how many mammals are Hybrid." He wipes his eyes from laughing too much.

"Other mammals, but every animal we've delivered too are the same species" Pip was as a loss, but he was about to learn a critical history lesson. 'Penn's dad motioned Pip along inside his house, which was off cause usually the workers would have a time limit each time.

_**This being an educational show, there are bound to be a lesson or two, so here's a brand new one that hasn't been distributed in schools or as I think. Yeah, there are REAL Hybrids out in there, but they're very RARE to find, so your best bet is to search the internet. There is one Hybrid that is known called Wolfdog, explaining why dogs like Huskys are more wolves like.**_

_**mon Homme - My Man**_


End file.
